


Breathe It In

by rdm_ation



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel had a lot to learn about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe It In

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-d by Adi :)

Love isn’t a word to be thrown around. Sometimes, it takes a little while for it to sink in.   
  
\--   
  
Kurt often jokes that he fell in love with Blaine during that performance of ‘Teenage Dream’. If he’s being honest, however, he did nothing of the sort. Was he infatuated with him from the start? Yes. Was that love? No. Kurt was only just beginning to realise how little he knows about love.   
  
\--   
  
He thought he was in love after ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’, even if that comment to Mr Schuester was still meant to be a joke.   
  
The jealousy over Jeremiah and over Rachel was so intense that he thought his heart would burst. He was so sure that was because he was in love. It hadn’t seemed possible that it was anything else.   
  
Once he decided to move on and stop letting his emotions control his life, Blaine kissed him and Kurt’s world stopped. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. For once he stopped trying to think and just let himself feel.   
  
‘I have a boyfriend. A  _boyfriend._ ’ Kurt practically squealed into his pillow. It was all he could do not to clap his hands in pure joy. ‘This must be what love feels like’ he thought. For weeks, he walked on air. Nothing much changed day to day, Blaine was still his best friend, but there was always an undercurrent of something  _more_ . It was exhilarating.   
  
\--   
  
Then Prom happened. Horrible and amazing, all at once. Blaine came despite his past, despite his own misgivings. He went for Kurt. He stepped up.   
  
Kurt couldn’t believe people could be so cruel. He also couldn’t believe that he had such an amazing person right there to pick him up again.   
  
\--   
  
Then, one day, it hits him. It’s not a grand moment, or a sweeping gesture, or at all like the movies. They’re lying on Kurt’s bed, half-watching a movie, with Blaine close to falling asleep tucked into Kurt’s side. Kurt is content to be silent, rubbing circles onto Blaine’s hand absently.   
  
‘I love you’ he breathes.   
  
_I love you._   
  
From that moment on, Kurt murmurs it to himself, to Blaine after he’s hung up the phone. Willing himself to say it aloud when Blaine can actually hear him. Every time he has an opportunity he loses the words.   
  
He isn’t expecting Blaine to say it first. Especially not while he’s raving about New York like a crazy person.   
  
The look on Blaine’s face stops his heart, just for a moment. He just wants to breathe it in. He can feel it, he can almost taste it, he can see it , plain as day. It’s easy to respond once the shock subsides.   
  
‘I love you, too’   
  
He doesn’t want to make it about the words, but sometimes they just help everything fall into place.


End file.
